So Sudden and New
by Summercolors
Summary: There is one reason why Rick doesn’t want Kai to marry his sister. It’s because he is in love with her. Popuri doesn’t know it but her and Rick aren’t really brother and sister and that her “father” is really out looking for her real parents.


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** _So sudden and new _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R. **_Nekonohi _** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** _I don__'__t own any of this. Wish I did but I only own Kylie._** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G.** _Shake it-Metro Station _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M. **_Harvest moon-friends of mineral town _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y.** There is one reason why Rick doesn't want Kai to marry his sister. It's because he is in love with her. Popuri doesn't know it but her and Rick aren't really brother and sister and that her "father" is really out looking for her real parents.**x.X.x**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N.G.** _RickXPopuri, KylieXRick, RickXkaren_**.x. .X. .x.**

"KAI! I have told you again and again to stay away from my damn sister!" Rick screamed at the boy. The boy, Kai, just gave him a look saying you can't tell me what to do. With out even waiting for a reply Rick started talking again.

"You have every girl in this fucking town to hit on for all I care! JUST NOT HER! Don't touch my fucking sister. Go piss Gray off and fuck Mary!" he was still screaming at the him when Kai walked away. Kai just turned around and started walking to his shop at the beach. Rick look at his watch. The time said 10:50. Shit! I have to get to work or my mom will kick my ass, he said to himself. Rick started running down the street towards the shop were chickens could be bought at. As he turned the corner on the lot it was located at he ran into someone. The girl had a read and black dress on and she had gorgeous light pink hair.

"Rick!" She screamed. "Look what you did! I just Put this dress on and now it's all dusty!"

Rick just stared at the girl._ Popuri__ ,_he whispered. "Well, anyway we have to get to work."

The young girl said. The girl stood up and they both walked up to the store and walk in. Behind the counter stood a older women who also had pink hair and was very pretty. Popuri hair wasn't really pink. She told people it was but it was a lie. When she was little she felt bad because Rick had his father's hair and her mothers was pink but hers was a dark brown. Therefore she dyed her hair pink to match her mom's. once the got to work Popuri watched the chickens while Rick delivered them. There was a new girl in town who lived down at the old farm house. The girl was named Kylie. She was tricked by the mayor into living in the old rundown place. She had only been living there for 2 seasons and was already living pretty well. For some reason she always found a way to go to Rick's shop and give him an egg or talk to him. Earlier that day she had came into the shop to buy a chicken. _Her's probably died, he thought. _He then left the shop with a chicken and walked onto the street. His childhood friend Karen just happened to be walking by at that same moment. She just look at him when she walked by with a look of disgust and jealousy. She didn't even stop to say anything, she just kept walking till she stopped on the street that led to the forest. She turned and walked that way. Rick started walking towards the farm again. He then walked pass Kylie's house to get to the chicken coop. He didn't mean to, he just kind of did it. He turned his head towards her house and for some reason he window was open and right there she was getting dressed. Rick blushed and turned his head and pretended that he had not seen a thing. He just walked to the chicken coop, put the chicken in it, and the ran back to the shop. When he walked in, Karen was talking to his mother and Popuri was sitting by the fire.

"Oh, hi, Karen" He said with a nervous glance. He was still trying to figure out what her problem was earlier. He guessed that no one noticed him walk in because only when he said that did they look his way. "Oh Rick!" His mother exclaimed

"We have been waiting for you. You little friend Karen came buy to deliver some items I bought from her father. Isn't that so nice of her?" _Oh so that's why she's here he thought. _"Yeah, sure, that's very nice." He replied with a fake smile. Just then the door opened and not till Rick saw a Karen glaring at whoever was behind him did he turn around. _Kylie. _"Well, I think I should go….." Karen said while getting up. "Um…I think I am going to go with her and um….walk her home" Rick managed to spit out.

Once they where of the lot did they start talking. "God Karen, what's your problem with that new girl???" Rick asked with a puzzled face. "Nothing, besides that fact that she runs her mouth alllll the time." "About what? "he asked. "Oh she justs going around telling all the girls that she's gonna get with you and you can never tell that she is flirting with you.

End of Chapter one

A/N: Stole my header format from my sister, DaitaiOtonashiiOokami, who is much better than i am. Check out her fanfics. =]


End file.
